MU
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: En el que Mu le saluda por última vez como una vieja amiga.


**MU.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

De nuevo, Mü le daba la bienvenida como si fuera una vieja amiga, mientras los riscos del mar se cuarteaban y las aristas filosas caían a su alrededor, el mar en todo su creciente y magnífico resplandor le cubría las espaldas acompañado de Lasso, mientras el fuego incesante se confrontaba delante de él, todos sus camaradas había muerto, habían preferido ser contados en las historias, que contar ellos mismos las historias...

 **La fama es para los vivos, la inmortalidad, para los muertos…**

Repetía incansablemente una voz en su cabeza, más de una vez se preguntaba si era Ohachiyo, entonces, la voz de su consciencia, y quien le hacía ganar siempre… Siempre le estaría agradecido a ese pequeño ser quien era, haber llegado a ser la Deidad que ahora era, entonces miró al cielo negro, con los nubarrones gruesos cargados de humedad que producían un sonido histriónico al chocar contra sí.

"¿Por qué no me miras?" Pudo escuchar a aquélla voz que tanto odio le tenía, entonces le sonrió al cielo, agradeciéndole a los dioses el permitirle estar ahí esa noche, estar en el ahora desvalido continente de Mu que le saludaba como su igual, lo miró, con sus ojos lúgubres y refulgentes en coraje… Ahora, ni siquiera deseaba lastimarlo, sólo quería dejar bien en claro una cosa, ya no luchaba por asesinarlo, sólo luchaba porque era lo correcto, y Marco podía notarlo… Marco podía notar que aquéllos despilfarros de poder espiritual eran sólo alardes del mocoso que tenía enfrente.

Uno, dos, tres certeros golpes y Hao comenzaba a sudar… Las gotas delineaban su torso y su rostro a veces nublándole la respiración y la vista, pero los pensamientos y los comunicados de esa isla telepática se aglomeraban en su mente y por un segundo le regresaban a la realidad, indicándole dónde estaba… Y porqué estaba ahí. Y de nuevo, giró su vista hacia un lado, viendo donde estaba aquélla mota verde…

Y se sentía extraño, porque entonces sólo con ver aquél rostro ahora destrozado y con la sangre brotando y los cabellos meciéndose casi delicadamente a pesar de la estruendosa tormenta que acontecía, le hacía entrar en una especie de familiaridad… Ese chico… Le había enseñado algo mucho más grande de lo que él mismo aprendió alguna vez a los largo de todos sus siglos de vida.

Le enseñó el valor del coraje… Y tener algo por qué luchar.

Le enseñó, que había que dejar el rencor atrás… Y sonreír ante todo, triunfar como el Dios que era, porque eso era lo que Marco más odiaría, verle triunfar y clavar la espada de fuego en su pecho hasta que la última gota de vida se le escapara de las manos, ni siquiera merecía vivir… Pero la realidad era que ahora no quería ver aquéllos verdes ojos humanos que sólo le veían a él… Y ver de nuevo de decepción impresa en ellos…

No quería ver a su madre de nuevo, como un espíritu y que se sintiera acongojada porque había matado a alguien más, por más que este lo mereciera… Entonces fue cuando dio una vuelta sobre su espada, se arrastró por el piso, dándole en un tobillo a Marco con una de las viseras de su zapato y lo tumbó en el piso, muy poco le importó haber desgarrado parte de su espalda con el piso desquebrajado y lleno de hielo, agua, tierra, pero sobretodo sangre.

—¿Porqué no me matas de una vez? —Alcanzó a escuchar a la prepotente voz debajo de sí, giró su vista, encaró el cuerpo con los ojos abiertos… Esos ojos verdes que nunca en la vida tuvieron la vista centrada en otro objetivo que no fuera él, el impacto de un rayo frente a ellos terminó incendiando aún más el lugar, haciendo un ruido como martilleos incesantes… Casi como si quisiera matarlos, eran los dioses que se estaban revelando—. ¿Fue él? ¿Fue ese estúpido humano es que te cambió… Estúpido semi-Dios?

Entonces la mente de Hao volvió a gritar, volvió a gritar: _sangre, Marco, sangre, Marco, Sangre de Marco, venganza, decepción, horror, miedo, traición, deslealtad… Venganza para Lyserg._ Y fue cuando Hao se dio cuenta de todo, se dio cuenta de que ser Asaha, Mappa, Hao… Quienquiera que fuera… Había tenido un propósito en esta vida…

De un certero golpe, volvió a llamar a su espíritu, haciéndolo convertirse en la espada de fuego… Le sonrió a Marco, casi con burla, el mismo, sólo le escupió la sangre que estaba desprendiendo de una hemorragia interna… Dejó que el sudor le recorriera una vez más la cara… Dejó que las gotas de lluvia cayeran por todo su cuerpo ahora un poco lastimado…

Eran marcas de que era un Dios y así se iban a quedar… Alzó la espada, dejó que Marco saboreara una vez más su figura y fue entonces cuando incrustó en el pecho aún cubierto del rubio su espada… Observó casi complacido cómo la sangre goteaba y Marco jadeaba del dolor que aquello le causaba… Aun no era tiempo de morir, dejó que la espada penetrara más en él, la sacó de golpe y volvió a introducirla… Pegando un grave grito mientras observaba al cielo y veía a los grandes espíritus revoloteando a su lado por todo el lugar…

La superficie por la que estaba, comenzaba a cuartearse por el impacto de la sólida espada en él… Pateó el cuerpo desvalido, dejándolo caer al precipicio… Dejó ahora, esta vez, que Mü le observara… Le añorara y le sonrió una vez más al cielo, antes de caminar a tientas por el lugar, observando cómo todo se quebraba a su paso… No importaba, en ese instante no había nada más que el objetivo que tenía en el frente.

Tomó el frío cuerpo del peli-verde entre sus mano, sus ojos verdes le observaban totalmente abiertos, su boca entreabierta tenía toda la sangre que había escupido seca… las gotas rodaban por su cara… Una vez que lo levantó la cabeza cayó pesadamente, quedando al filo de su brazo, Hao amablemente, puso su dedo medio e índice cada uno en el inicio de las cejas, bajándolos lentamente hasta que llegaron a sus párpados y los cerró lentamente. Llevó su mano a la boca de este… Cerrándola, dejando que el agua y el dorso de su mano, le limpiaran al menos, un poco de la sangre que aún tenía…

Miró una vez más al cielo, miró la isla que lentamente se consumía en miedo y punición, fuego y destrucción, guerra y muerte… Paz y él… —Esto es todo lo que te ofrezco Mü. —Pronunció al cielo, dejando que todo lo que había pasado esa noche se resumiera en eso… En el regocijo de saber que era un Dios que ese chico peli-verde había sacrificado su vida por seguir sus ideales…

A pesar de todo lo malo que pudo haberle hecho en el pasado, Lyserg aprendió a sobrellevarlo, mejor aún… Le dio una valiosa lección a Hao… Una que el castaño no podría olvidar por más que los siglos pasaran _… "¿Cómo fue que llegaste a esa brillante deducción, Lyserg?"_ Aún, las gotas comenzaban a perlar su cuerpo bronceado, mientras el otro le veía directo a los ojos, sólo centrándose en él… Como siempre lo había hecho.

 _"Me di cuenta de que los malos… Siempre tienen una razón para ser malos"_

Algún día lo olvidaría… Tal vez, cuando estuviera listo para olvidarlo a él.


End file.
